dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: Marvel
The Big Brawl: Marvel is the fourth installment of The Big Brawl series, this tells the story of how a lot of Marvel's major players got involved. Preceded by The Big Brawl: DC Followed By The Big Brawl: YYH ANOTHER!!! THREAT?! In the city of New York, in the domed forest inhabited training facility within Avenger's tower, there was a battle taking place. "Yet another swing, my green goliath of a friend, have you not learned from our previous encounters that the power of Mjolnir is incomprehensible? It harnesses its power from Asgard, my home, where gods reside." Thor taunted. "And you must not learn, that Hulk smashes puny hammer and puny god!" Hulk screamed as he jumped at Thor with his right fist extended. Thor embraced the incoming attack by extending his hammer in the same manner. When Thor's hammer and Hulk's fist collided, it sent shockwaves through the terrain, as usual. Just then, Tony Stark, already decked out in his Ironman gear, appeared across the giant screen TV, as the room began flashing red like crazy. "Avengers Assemble," 'he echoed his usual catchphrase. Within moments, Tony 'IronMan' Stark, Bruce 'The Hulk' Banner, Thor 'The God of Thunder' Odinson, Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanov, Steve 'Captain America' Rodgers, Rodi 'The War Machine', Sam 'The Falcon' Wilson, James Buchannan 'Bucky Winter Soldier' Bond, and Peter 'SpiderMan' Parker, filled the streets against the infamous hell beast, Surtur. "Dear Odin!" Thor gasped. "How did this monster break free of his Asgardian stranglehold of a prison? There's only two people that would ever let him out, my foolish brother Loki, and his daughter, my dreadfully beautiful, deceptively wicked niece, the goddess of Hell herself, Hela." Thor exclaimed. "Correct, quite perceptive of you, my dear mortal-loving brother," Loki responded, on the shoulder of Surtur, adjacent to his daughter Hela. "Hey, you have the power of a god, I'll never understand why you love these mortals so much, uncle" Hela taunted. "Hela, you have no business here anyway. Earth and the fates of these mortals are out of your jurisdiction as is," Thor mentioned. "Who do you think freed this beast, I couldn't pass the opportunity of me seizing Valhalla seamlessly after you and Odin are both gone and out of the picture slip away so easily, not could I?" Hela taunted. "Well, regardless of your corrupt morales behind this, the two of you must have gone mad! This is a new level, even for you two vermin! Do you not realize releasing Surter will invoke Ragnorok on the entirety of the nine realms?" Thor warned. "My poor, poor simpleton of a brother, you're just a helpless cause aren't you? You just don't get it, do you? Even you should know about the 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' metaphor, these humans use so much, the one that refers to a favor for a favor? We're the one who released him, it was on our terms, so in exchange, we came to an agreement perhaps, he promised he would not destroy Asgard. as long as I promised him the chance to destroy you, and also our pitiful excuse of the man we call father, as well as everything you hold dear, such as this waste called Earth. And in the ensuing chaos, I can claim Asgard as my own!" Loki exclaimed. "And my oh my, this conundrum also gives me the perfect opportunity to seize Valhalla, now 3 of the nine, soon to be eight realms, after we're finished here, of course, will belong to me, and two of the others, to the god of Chaos that is my father, Loki." Hela bellowed. "Really, all this destruction for power and control, you two are beyond redemption," Captain America stated, breaking the silence among the non-Asgardians. "That's it, brother, you've gone way too far this time," Thor raised his voice, as he ascended in the air and quickly struck his brother off the beast. Hela grabbed his leg as Hulk caught Loki on his way down and slammed him into the ground. Hela said some ritual that made Thor's armor disappear, and then she tossed him. Thor came crashing face first into the ground, and just as Surter was about to stomp on him, War Machine came and pushed him out the way. "Rodi, No!" IronMan yelled, seeing his friend perish. "Hahaha," Surter laughed. Thor rolled over, starting to push his self off the ground. "That's right, Thor, one by one, you will watch all of your friends perish, then while you stand helpless, your father, Odin, will be slain right before your very eyes, along with your bridge guardian, as well as Lady Sith and your favorite Warriors Three, and all the others you've grown to love. I might even spare your mother the agony of seeing Odin die, by killing her first," Surter mocked. "Loki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was this your entire plan all along?! See our parents, who took you in, after you were abandoned by your real parents, who left you to die?! You were a baby of the enemy, and we made you one of our own!!! You traitor!" Thor yelled, lighting appearing in his eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Thor threw his Mjolnir at Surter, making the beast of fire stumble back, which, as a result, made Hela fall off his shoulder and onto the ground. Then, it returned to his hand. Thor then ascended to the air, and with all his might, swung his hammer at the beast's face and made him stumble, then he clobbered him with his left haymaker. He continued his assault with a furious barrage of hammer hits and punches in an attempt to keep the beast at bay. Meanwhile, back on the ground, Rodi's body lied in the imprint Surter's foot had made. IronMan flew over to his comrade's lifeless body and dropped to his knees beside him. "Rodi, noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Stark screamed. "He'll pay for this, he'll pay for what he's done. Rodi, I promise with my life, I will avenge you." Tony swore. Captain America ran to him. "Tony,-"Steve was cut off. "Cap, I'll be right back, and when we come back, we're destroying that thing, by any means necessary, understood, because we're Avengers, we avenge people, that's just what we do, correct?" Tony asked. Cap nodded, then Tony picked up Rodi's body and began to fly off. "Hold up, TinMan, you've must've forgotten about me," Hela screamed, as she conjured up a darkish purple energy sphere, then hurled it towards IronMan. Just as the blast was about to hit him though, a web appeared in front of him, slowing the blast. "I got you, Mr. Stark, " Peter said confidently. "Look again, bug boy!" Hela exclaimed, The blast burned straight through the web, and hit Tony's leg. Thor stopped his assault on Surter to divert his immediate attention back to the matter at hand. "Stark, get out of the suit, NOW! If her magic touches a mere mortal, they're dead instantly." Thor commanded. Just as the blast hit Tony, he ejected from his suit, but his leg had been shattered from the debris of the machine. Just as he lost his focus on Surter, Surter used the opportunity to engulf the lightning god's whole back with his fist and literally pound him into the ground. "Tony!" Cap yelled as he raced to his comrade, and threw him over his shoulder. Natasha picked up Rodi's body and the two headed back towards Avenger's tower. Hela attempted to engage, throwing another conjured energy sphere in their direction, this one green, but SpiderMan jumped in the way and got hit with it instead. "Peter, no!" screamed Falcon, watching from a safe distance. Wilson flapped his mechanical wings towards Hela, knocking her further away. "Parker!" Thor screamed, even further igniting his rage against his formidable foes. "Come on Thor, enough with the pathetic attempts of empathy," Loki said, before standing back up and gathering himself. "Odin was never my father. He never cared for or loved me the way he did you. You're his biological and rightful heir, while I'm just some frost giant. Our childhood together was all an elaborate lie!" Loki screamed, ascending back to the shoulder of Surter. "We were raised under the false pretense that we were equal, that either one of us could inherit the throne of Asgard, that we were supposed to have an actual battle to decide the victor, and that we were always meant to be comrades in arms. Except, none of that was true was it, brother? Was it?!" Loki yelled, commanding Thor to answer him. The lightning in Thor's eyes suddenly disappeared and he halted his assault on the demon. "Loki, I...I didn't know," Thor began, before being interrupted. "Silence, of course, that's your plead. Blissful childhood ignorance huh? So Asgard's one true prince didn't know that the brother, being raised in the same household, was predetermined to be his worst enemy for an eternity.." Loki taunted. Hela used the last of her energy to conjure a spell to unlink the Myojinir from Thor. This spell, however, sent shockwaves to anyone with similar weaponry within the earth realm. Thor's hammer dropped before him, as Hulk lifted Surtur's foot off himself and slammed him to the ground. Loki hovered the two of them to a gentle descent. Loki and Hela each grabbed one of the other's hand, and with their free hands aimed at the Myojinir on the ground in front of Thor. "Let's see, just what you can do, without your toys," Hela taunted. The hammer was set ablaze, engulfed in blackish flames with an outer-greenish tint. Then, it disintegrated into dust. Thor dropped to his knees and began sobbing. "MYJONIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Then he gathered his self. He stood up, his tears dried, and he glared at Hela and Loki, who had just released the grip they had on each other's hands and started laughing, with pure rage. His eyes filled with lightning once more. A lightning aura engulfed his entire body. Hela and Loki separated from each other a bit and gave some reassuring distance to one another. "By the power of Odin! Perish!!!!" He screamed, his fist thrust forward with full intentions on it colliding with Loki's head. Loki and Hela started each conjuring balls of energy and hurling them at him, Hela's green and Loki's purple, but to no avail. He was traveling at the speed of light. Just as his fist was about to connect with Loki's head, however, something happens. Avengers (And Allies) Assemble!!!! All of a sudden, Loki was on his back on the ground a good distance from where he had just been standing, and Thor was also knocked on the ground as well, on his side. Hela however, was in the air, being thrown across the land, by none other than Beta Ray Bill. He was an ally of Thor's who's race had been wiped out a long time ago, and he was the sole survivor. He donned the same Asgardian outfit at Thor, and even a weapon similar to Mjolnir, though his, was a golden mace instead. He was golden in skin color and had a face that was horse-like in appearance. Beta Ray flew down to Loki, just as another person pulled up on the most decked out motorcycle one had ever seen, with wheels literally ablaze. The person hopped off the motorcycle and grabbed Hela by the collar, just as Beta Ray Bill picked up Loki by his collar. The person who had Hela in his grasp went by the codename ghost rider. He was a skeleton who's head was always on fire, the color varying, according to his emotions. Constantly dressed in his black leather motorcycle jacket and matching pants, he had signed a deal with the devil years ago, though the devil and his son were now out of the picture, for now at least. The deal was made in blood, in exchange to allow him to keep this state at his disposal/beckon call, and the gifts that came with it, such as enhanced speed and strength, the ability to conjure and manipulate chains from his hands, as well as the ability to make evildoers suffer just by looking into his eyes and seeing all of their past sins. Thor stood up and dusted himself off, and smirked in the direction of Beta Ray Bill. Beta didn't notice, however, as he was preparing to strike a hapless Loki with his golden mace. "Endanger the nine realms, invoke Ragnorok will you?! I refuse to allow it." Beta Ray spoke, infuriated, just as he was about to swing, however, Thor spoke. "Beta Ray Bill seems I'm in your debt once again I suppose. It would be pointless to slaughter him now, however. Hela is the queen of hell, so doing so would just strengthen her resolve. So until she is dealt with, my brother lives." Thor exclaimed. Beta turned his head half towards Thor with Loki still in hand as to not take his eyes off him. "Thor, old friend, what are friends for?" Bill asked rhetorically. "Of course, I'm aiding you. The nine realms are home to me as well, you know that. And I wouldn't worry about your niece, she's being dealt with, that's why I brought reinforcements." Beta smiled as he signaled in the direction of Ghost Rider. "Goddess of Hell huh?! Look Into my eyes Feel the wrath of your own evil!" He exclaimed, forcing her head up as to stare into his eyes. All of a sudden, her pupils turned to the back of her head, then she was dropped on the ground, seemingly lifeless. "You fool! Do you realize what you have done, killing the goddess of hell will only cause the stabilization of the balance of the nine realms, to quickly deteriorate! Which will mean everything fought for by us will all be for naught!" Thor exclaimed, desperate. Ghost Rider turned towards Thor and turned back to his normal form, a man with fair skin, brown pupils, and slink black smooth hair, in his early twenties. "Relax, she's not dead, yet." He said as he walked towards Thor. "The name is Johnny, Johnny Blaze." He exclaimed, extending his hand. Thor reciprocated the handshakes. "So the stories are true? The man who signed his soul to the devil for extraordinary abilities, only to retain those abilities on his own, the ghost rider." Thor inquired. "To be recognized by a god, the soon to be king of Asgard, what an honor, you should be grateful." Beta Ray acknowledged, walking up to the other two warriors with an unconscious Loki in hand. "I appreciate the assistance, the two of you have my utmost gratitude, but how did you know to come here?" Thor asked. "Your Myjonir. Don't forget our weapons are linked, so when your hammer was destroyed, it sent shockwaves through mine, sent me flying right into Blaze in the next town, halting his demons from opening a breach into Earth realm. I simply told him, my friend is in trouble, and here we are." Beta Ray Bill explained. "Ok, guys, enough exposition, we have bigger problems," Blaze exclaimed alluding to Surter, who had just regained consciousness after a furious barrage from the Hulk had him incapacitated. He stood up, then the Hulk jumped to punch him across his face once more. Surter stumbled then he grabbed the Hulk and begin to squeeze him in his fist. Just then, another man pulls up on a motorcycle. Dressed in all purple, equipped with a purple quiver of arrows. The man has blond short spiky hair. He docks his motorcycle and begins shooting multiple arrows in Surter's general direction. "Clint, old friend, nice to see you, but arrows won't help against this cretin! Not trying to insult your intelligence, but you should've figured that out long ago." Thor exclaimed, jolly to see his friend, but bewildered by his methods. "That's where you're wrong Thor," said IronMan appearing from behind him. IronMan shot his repulsor blast at Surter, annoying him just enough to make his release his grip on the Hulk. As the Hulk started tumbling to the ground, Ghost Rider and Widow pulled up on his motorcycle prepared to catch their ally, who had turned back to an unconscious Bruce Banner, the Caucasian, glasses wearing scientist that serves as The Hulk's host body. "Those arrows Clint shot were specifically designed by me, that when combined with my repulsor blast, and the current of Beta Ray Bill's Golden Mace will send Surter crashing back into a portal to Niffleheim," Tony explained. "So I guess that's my cue to throw my mace then," Bill stated as he threw his mace, right between the legs of Surter, colliding with IronMan's repulsor blasts, and the current activating Clint's arrow, opening the portal. Surter, not noticing the portal, was about to step on Black Widow, Ghost Rider, and Bruce Banner when Hawkeye shot one more arrow to make him stumble backward and into the portal. Then, the portal closed. "This solution, while fitting, is only temporary. Without Hela, Surter will return with a vengeance." Thor exclaimed. "And we'll be ready when he does." Iron Man stated. "Tony, I know how much you're grieving Rodi, and Parker was just a kid, but we will make this right. You cannot turn this into a personal vendetta if you do, the entirety of Earth Realm as we know it will collapse." Thor explained to a grieving Tony Stark, who had landed next to him, fell to his knees, and allowed the mask part of his suit to come up. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider had reverted to Johnny Blaze, and Beta Ray Bill retrieved his golden mace. "You're right Thor, let's get the tower and restore your armor and hammer," Tony exclaimed, standing up wiping away his tears. "Restore Myjonir? How?" Thor asked. "Well, Beta Ray already pointed out that there's a link between your weapon and his, so as long as he still has his active, then yours is actually never gone," Stark explained. "Son of Odin! There is one more daunting task you must fulfill if you wish to truly gain reign of Asgard in your father's stead, for an extra reason, there is a chance for you to revive your fallen comrades." An unfamiliar voice spoke. All of a sudden a purple kangaroo-cat looking creature, dressed as Anubis appeared before the battered heroes with his rather tall angelic aid by his side. "Who the hell are you?!" Thor responded. "You call yourself a god, but yet limit your knowledge to these nine realms, I should destroy you for your ignorance." the purple creature responded. "Relax, Beerus, it's not that serious, " Whis replied, before elbowing Beerus in the gut, forcing him to hurl over a bit. "Beyond the nine realms, I heard stories of other realms, there was never any concrete evidence though. How can we be certain you're not just duping us?" Beta Ray Bill inquired. Whis tapped his staff on the ground one time. All of sudden, Thor was back in his Asgardian armor/attire with Mjolnir in his hand. "Believe us now?" the creature asked. "Ok, so what are the conditions?" Thor asked in complete disbelief at what just materialized right in front of him. "Basically, if you want your universe to remain intact, and you want your friends alive again in order to see and live to fight another day, you must fight in a multi-universal tournament, with a roster featuring any number of members between 6 and 10, leaving the collesium is strictly forbidden, and any sole remaining member can join as a member on another team in need of one, it is a single elimination unless stated/mentioned otherwise, and that is all. Accept these conditions and you must come with at least 6 members of your roster within three days, reject them and well, your universe will be erased from existence, you can test it if you think we're bluffing." Beerus taunted. "We accept these conditions," Thor stated boldly. IronMan pulled Thor to the side and whispered to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ACCEPT WHAT THEY'RE SAYING AT FACE VALUE?!" IronMan asked. "We must, or would you rather risk the chance their not bluffing and eradicate all nine realms, because that's a risk I'm not willing to take," Thor explained. "Well, you do have a point, but I don't trust them, be on high alert around these two, there is definitely something very strange going on," Tony added. "So, Beerus, correct? How do you intend to get us to this mid-realm, when our team is determined," Beta Ray inquired. "Leave that to me, Bill. I've been working on a multiverse theory for quite some time now, and though I've never had any proof that it was real, this gives me the perfect opportunity to test the portal I've been working on. The same portal that once teleported us to and from Asgard." Tony proposed. "So it's settled, see you then." Beerus taunted, as Whis tapped his staff on the ground twice, and the two extraordinary beings vanished. Sometime Later In Avenger's Tower An entire two days after the chaos ensued, all the Avengers and their on-scene allies reported to Avengers tower. Tony Stark, out of costume, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Johnny Blaze, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Steve Rodgers, Nick Fury, and James Buchannan Bond, are all gathered. Some at the table while others lounge across the multiple couches and sofas. "So what you're telling me is that there are more than just these nine realms out there and that you must compete in some fighting tournament and win or run the risk of the entire universe getting wiped out?" Nick Fury asked confused. "It may sound rather vexing and extremely farfetched, but the multiverse is actually a rather real thing. When I was helping Tony make the Asgardian suit when we combatted Loki a while back, I came to the realization, or rather I discovered that there was a disturbance in the frequencies we were picking up from Asgard, and there shouldn't have been since we have Thor and Bill here on Earth, as well as both their weapons." Banner explained. "Then, upon working on the Asgardian portal, Thor reported to us that it couldn't have possibly been Hela or Loki's doing because their powers are only limited to 6 of the nine realms, so we came to the conclusion that there was a realm or multiple realms existing outside of our knowledge, and well whaddayaknow, two highly adept beings show up and put a quick fix on things." Stark elaborated. "Ok, so what's the plan though? Who goes and who stays, there's enough of us here to comprise a full 10-fighter roster, but we need some protection of home base while the others are gone, so how will this be decided?" Rodgers asked. "You see, that's where I come in. Though I'm still not entirely sold on this Multiverse thing, here's what I do know. You're going to a fighting tournament where all techniques and equipment are allowed, against opponents with abilities I guarantee the majority of or maybe even all of us have never even heard of or dared to imagine, so we must strategize and use the element of surprise to our advantage as well, but once word gets out that a few of the Avengers are out of town, these psychopaths are going to go full berserk mode. Tony, you're staying here, you must tend to the bodies of Rodi and Parker after all. In Tony's stead, you'll go, Clint. Without Tony's suits, your arrows are a huge part of the element of surprise we'll have, considering all of your different ones. The other part of our surprise attack will be you, Blaze, I'm certain no one else with your abilities exist. That's two, plus Thor and Bill. The two of you will need all the magically infused strength and power you can muster, so now that's four. Brute strength is always a necessity in battle, so of course Banner and his big green friend are a formality. That's five, six will be you, Rodgers, your agility and shield will be our last line of defense." Fury exclaimed. "Those are all solid reasons and essential picks. That's a well-balanced strategy built team for success if I ever saw one, my only grimace, however, is the fact that wouldn't we need cap here for our last line of defense as you mentioned? That and he's the only one that can really handle Bucky reasonably if he decides to go rogue again. I'll go in his stead." Wilson stated. "Fine that settles it, our Earth defense squad is Natasha, Bucky, myself, and Cap. And special ops are Banner, Thor, Bill, Blaze, Clint, and Sam." Stark said for confirmation. Just then, Jarvis voiced popped over the coms. "Identifying Vision, Logan, Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Miximoff," Jarvis said, allowing the comrades to enter. "Not so fast, these rash decisions will not be made without our input and inclusion in these plans, Wolverine and I have heard everything and filled the others in." Vision spoke. "Logan what are you even doing here, you tend to keep yourself out of the spotlight when it comes to these higher scale battles," Cap exclaimed. "Typically, generally you're right, Rodgers. but I'll be damned if I let my universe get destroyed without my maximum effort, so count me in, Fury." Logan exclaimed. "You know the X-men have to help, Protection is our thing. We tried reaching out to both Carol and Ororo, both preoccupied at the moment, that's why I brought these two. QuickSilver and Scarlett Witch. There is one more that says he wants to help though." Cyclops exclaimed. Just then, Jarvis' voice popped on again. "Entering King T'Challa," Jarvis said, just as T'Challa entered. "Well, well, well, what do we owe the pleasure, your majesty," Logan and Bucky snarled. "Relax Bond, Logan, we may act cordial and civilized for once. I didn't come with any foul intent to attack comrades, regardless of the terms we're on, our issues right now are bigger than everybody in this room." T'Challa delegated. "So, the word from Summers, is you want to help, T'Challa, what amount of this is true?" Fury inquired. "I do with my Vibrainium and Logan's Adamantium, the element of surprise would certainly be in our favor. I just simply need to Cap to watch over Wakanda while I'm away, I've temporarily lifted the ban of Bucky as well since I'm aware that he must remain with Steve." T'Challa informed. "Well, how sweet-" Bucky was interjected by Cap elbowing him in the stomach. "Remember, stay cordial, " Steve reminded. "Hostility between my people and Bond is warranted, but that must be iced right now," T'Challa mentioned. "Well, Logan and T'Challa assigned to Special Ops. Scott, you, Vision, and the others are here on protection force duty, and so will Carol and Ororo, if we do reach them." Fury declared. "Jarvis! Road-call, please." Tony ordered. "Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, Scott Summers, Carol Danvers, Ororo, Vision, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Maximoff are on the protection force. Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Johnny Blaze, Logan, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and Clint Barton are on Special Ops." Jarvis confirmed. After the long discussion/conversation, it was time for preparations to be made. Nick Fury departed with all members of The Protection Force who were present at the time, aside from Tony Stark.=, by boarding the Helicarrier. Cap and Bucky prepared for their flight to Wakanda. Clint went back to his home on the outskirts of town for some solitary archer training, just so he could refresh his skills, as well as see his family before he embarks on this eventful journey. He also needed to make the trip home to restock on his arrows. "Bruce, I need you, Logan, and T'Challa to stay behind for a quick minute, I'll explain why in a minute," Tony spoke up. "You better not be wasting my time, Stark," Logan snarled. "Oh, and Sam, before you go, leave the suit behind, let me make some modifications to it," Tony instructed. "Will do, peace," Sam responded tossing Tony the suit, then leaving. Tony put the suit down. "T'Challa, all weapons, and equipment are allowed, I'm going to require shiploads of that ever so exclusive/elusive vibrainium," Tony informed, snarkily. "Wakanda is a land of peace, pride, and prosperity, usually we would never stoop so low to use our most valuable resource as a weapon, but drastic times certainly call for drastic measures. So for this one time, I will justify/allow it as an exception to one of our most sacred of rules." T'Challa said, conceding. Then T'Challa left out and proceeded to head to Wakanda to gather the vibrainium. "Now, what the hell do you need from me, Stark? Some of us don't have the luxury to sit around all day and play with our fancy and shiny toys." Logan exclaimed, the annoyance in both his facial expression and tone of his voice very obvious and prevalent. "Listen, Logan. Do you think you're the only one extremely annoyed by the situation we're in? I, for one, just lost my best friend, and had this teenager sacrifice his life for my own. You don't think I'm living with that guilt. Survivor's guilt, not all of us have a healing factor like yours. Yeah, it wears on my conscious as much if not more than anyone else mixed up in this nonsense. We have to trust two people, who I am certain has malicious intent, and claim to be gods or face the possible consequences/repercussions of none of us even existing, that's extremely offputting. It's nervewracking, to say the least, now sit your ass down. You're about to enter a battle that will potentially decide the fate of all of us, as well as giving us a chance to revive and avenge the fallen, the last thing we need is to be fighting amongst each other. That's probably what these other factions wan and are waiting for, us to be our own damn demise, If they discover that infighting and dissension between our own ranks exist, and we're so fixated on each other that we're not 100% committed to the task at hand, they will capitalize immediately on that disadvantage. We can't have or tolerate any type of those crucial lapses. I won't be there, meaning you and Thor are the only ones adept if Banner Hulks out and entirely lose control." Tony exclaimed, heated. "Alright, I get it, relax before that battery of a heart you have dies from overexertion," Logan responded before flopping on the count. "Hey, Stark, lighten up, I know the situation we're in is a rather desperate one, but no need to let it get you down ole chum, now, how about you fire up the portal to Asgard and start working on it once we're through, we need to check on some things before we leave." Thor nudged Tony on the shoulder trying to lighten the mood. "Alright, but I'm going to need some Asgardian metal as well, whoever we're fighting, if these 'gods' are to be believed/trusted, come from a multitude of other universes, this batch of opponents will certainly have some magic users in the mix, we have to be ready for that as well," Tony explained, as he fired up the portal. Just as Thor was about to release Myojinir however, Beta Ray Bill interjected. "Here, take my mace instead, it's made of the same material, in times such as these, we never know when an enemy may strike, so we need Thor to have his Myojinir at all times in order to uphold justice." Beta Ray Bill mentioned, releasing his golden mace. "Alright then," Tony said, as Thor and Bill entered the portal. Once they both got inside, Stark quickly shut it off for modifications. He then proceeded to pull out a giant needle from a drawer by the table. "Oh yeah, hey Logan, I need to extract some Adamantium from your exoskeleton, this is going to hurt, A LOT!" Tony smirked. "Just hurry up and get the damn thing over with already Stark, I already told you, I don't have time for your games," Logan snarled in response, slamming his hand on the table. "AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL STARK?! YOU CUT OFF ONE OF MY CLAWS." Logan yelled in agony. "I did warn you it was going to hurt, a lot. relax, with your healing factor, your claw will be back in minutes and you won't feel that anymore." Tony chuckled. "Whatever, I'm out of here," Logan yelled, before proceeding to hop out the window. "Well, that was unnecessary. He could've just used the-" Banner was cut off. "The door, the elevator, yeah I know, that's Logan for you though. You should've known always to expect the unexpected with that guy. Anyway, let's get you sedated. I've been working on this link serum, you still won't be able to control him, you'll at least be able to talk to him, doesn't guarantee he'll listen, but at this point, it's worth a shot right?" Stark asked rhetorically. So for the next ten minutes, Stark interjected Banner with serum, preventing him from hulking out at moment's notice. Then the two of them worked with the Beta Ray's golden mace, and the adamantium extracted from Wolverine's disembodied claw, for the next two hours until they received the vibrainium in excess, from Wakanda via actual ships and delivery men, courtesy of Wakanda's king himself, T'Challa. So all throughout the night, the two expert scientists worked from the three extraordinary metals and crafted shields, arrows, bodysuits, among many other accessories, gadgets, and weapons from them. Tony took the liberty while Banner was working to stash some of all three of the exclusive metals away and craft three Iron Man suits made exclusively from each one of them. He also made one that combined all three elements, then he returned to assist Banner. They also worked on the portal and made ramifications to get it to be multidimensional. The day of the departure had come. First to arrive was Black Panther, a.k.a King T'Challa, back from getting Cap and Bucky assimilated into Wakandan culture. He was entirely suited up in his hero attire, aside from his mask. Tony handed him a shield reminiscent of Captain America's. "T'Challa, this shield is crafted from Vibrainium, Titanium, Adamantium, and Asgardian metal, the 4 strongest metals, elements for that matter, that goes for everything else we're about to give y' all. I'm telling you so I won't have to repeat myself when the others get here." Tony mentioned. "Oh, by the way, a lot of the equipment has gamma-infused and anti-gamma matter as well, you know, in case our green friend starts going wild," Banner added. "Noted," T'Challa nodded. Just then, Logan comes in from the elevator. "Oh, so you can be civilized when you choose to, huh" Tony marked. "Yeah, when I choose to, and only when I choose to, now can it, Stark!" Logan responded. "Where's your suit, your secret identity?" T'Challa asked, curious. "Listen, Prince," Logan said as he grabbed T'Challa by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Unlike you, I didn't come to play dress up, what are the chances of revealing my identity to people who don't even occupy our same dimension," Logan snarled. All of sudden T'Challa fell on one knee and Logan was pinned to the wall by the net. "Dag, since when do men catfight, last I checked, Tony said cooperate, We didn't even fully assemble yet and the two of you are already at each other's necks. Get a hang of yourself fellas, can't we all just play nice," said Clint coming in from the elevator. "Barton, I swear on my life, if you don't get me out of this neck I'll tear you to shreds" Logan warned. "Relax, wolvie, don't get your fangs all in a bunch," Clint mocked as he came to let Logan out of the net. "Entering Thor, and Beta Ray Bill," Jarvis voiced popped on. For surely the two entered off the elevator. "MY MIGHTIEST COMRADES, ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOST INTENSE BATTLES OF YOUR MORTAL LIVES" Thor greeted. "Well, at least some of us are in higher spirits," Clint responded. "Sam Wilson has arrived," Jarvis said. Just then Sam Wilson walked in and was handed his modified outfit from Banner. "Thanks," Wilson responded. Just then, Jarvis' voice popped on. "Entering Johnny Blaze," said Jarvis. "Well well well, 'Mr. Look into My Eyes' decided to show himself after all," Beta Ray smirked. "You know I always gotta make a grand entrance, Bill," Blaze responded with a snicker. "So, the whole team's here huh, I've just come to see you off and make sure don't forget, your comrades and teammates are not your enemies," Nick Fury echoed, coming out of the elevator. After all the exchanging of equipment, preparations were made, and the portal was fired up. "Avengers, ASSEMBLE!" Stark ordered. "Avengers, ASSEMBLE!" They screamed in unison, even the typically reserved Wolverine joined in. Right as Thor was stepping in the portal however, it repelled him back. An image appeared of Beerus with a golden glove on. "Now I don't know the significance of this golden glove, but apparently it's significant to the lot of you, and the missing spots are for these power gems called infinity stones, eh? Intriguing, as an extra incentive, if you win you can have this back, but if you lose-" Beerus was cut off. "Then I'll be victorious, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Thanos said, emerging from wherever, then the portal turned black, then back to normal. "Great, as if the stakes weren't high enough, now Thanos is there with the infinity gauntlet and powerful allies, this is turning into a full-on disaster," Banner babbled. Just then Jarvis' voice popped on. "Entering Norville," Jarvis said, as the silver surfer got off the elevator. "My buddy Norma-I mean Norville, what a surprise," Beta Ray Bill said gleefully, acknowledging his friend. "Bill, Thor, all of you, listen, please, allow me as part of the special ops team, In my time of scouring the universe, there is truth to Beerus and the other's claims, and it is also true that winning you will receive any one wish your heart desires. My only wish is that we give Galactus an endless universe of desolate planets, so no more innocents will have to suffer." Norville requested. "Very well, your intentions seem pure enough. We shall proceed." Thor declared as the entire team entered through the portal, with Tony Stark and Nick Fury seeing them off. "Okay, now that they're gone, I want the truth Stark, the blunt honest truth." Nick implied "What are you talking about, Fury? What are you trying to imply?" Tony questioned, as he began sweating profusely. "The truth is you knew about the one wish thing, and wanted it to be used to relieve your guilt and bring Rodi and Parker back, which is noble, so you aren't the least bit salty about how this is unfolding. You seem outnumbered, Banner is too unstable to vote, and it looks like Thor and Bill are gonna take Norville's plan without hesitation. "Though I am upset, what can I do, we're Avengers, we avenge not revive. Yes, I'm grieving but will I let it cloud my judgment to the point where as though I feel two lives are more important than the countless ones Galactus takes. "Well you do have a point there, I suppose," Nick finished. To Follow the adventures of your favorite heroes, the cumulative chapter is '' 'The Big Brawl: Coming Together ''' Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:Crossover Category:Marvel Category:Goku484 Category:484th Universe Category:Wolverine Category:Hammer Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Under Construction Category:Part Of A Series